The present invention relates to bicycle steering assemblies of the known type comprising:
a head tube forming part of a bicycle frame, PA1 a steering tube which is for connecting the front fork of the bicycle to the bicycle handlebar, PA1 a bearing assembly for rotatably supporting said steering tube within said head tube, PA1 wherein said steering tube has a smooth, i.e. non threaded, outer surface, PA1 and in which said bearing assembly includes: PA1 a first race rigidly connected to said head tube, PA1 a second race mounted on said steering tube, and PA1 a locking ring for pushing axially said second race towards the first race and for rigidly connecting said second race to the steering tube.
A steering assembly of the above indicated type is for example disclosed in European Patent EP-B-0 479 138. In this known solution, said second race of the bearing assembly is mounted with clearance above the steering tube to enable said locking ring to be interposed between the steering tube and the second race for rigidly connecting the latter to the steering tube. To this end, the locking ring has an outer conical surface able to engage a corresponding conical inner surface of the second race, so that the locking ring is forced between the steering tube and the second race causing the latter to be locked on the steering tube.